<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Great Power comes great side effects by BestEverNoob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238171">With Great Power comes great side effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestEverNoob/pseuds/BestEverNoob'>BestEverNoob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Awesome Alya Césaire, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Acts Like a Bug, My First Fanfic, Not Even Gabriel is Immune, Ok But what If the Miraculous gave you animal side Effects?, Pre-Season/Series 03, Random &amp; Short, Season 2 heroes now here!, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestEverNoob/pseuds/BestEverNoob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculous wielders have superpowers, but such power comes at a price… animal habits.<br/>A series of loosely connected scenes based on the miraculous wielders picking up animal tendencies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste &amp; Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Miraculous Team - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I wrote this fic forever ago and realized I should probably post it here now that I actually, y'know, have an account.<br/>Basically, I woke up one morning and thought, "wouldn't it be hilarious if the superheroes got animal side effects from their Kwami's?<br/>And then I wrote this all in one sitting. It's been sitting on my laptop since before S3 started airing.<br/>Anyway, on with the show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette couldn’t explain her new obsession to anyone, even herself. She was gardening far more than should be normal, and up until about a week ago, she hadn’t even liked flowers any more than a regular person, but now she kept running up to her balcony to check and see weather or not the flowerbed had gotten any bigger on a pretty much hourly basis.</p><p>	She didn’t think much of it until she started subconsciously checking for the evil insects that would destroy her beautiful, lovely, precious flowers.<br/>
Marinette frowned. “Argh, why do I even care?”<br/>
Tikki floated up next to her, “Huh, I was wondering when this would start happening.”<br/>
“When what would start Tikki?” Marinette asked, frowning at her companion.<br/>
“Well.” Tikki said slowly, almost embarrassed. “When the miraculous have been active for a while our chosen start to pick up some, uh, side effects from their Kwami.”<br/>
“Side effects?” Said marinette, sounding worried.<br/>
“Its not really a big deal.” Tikki said quickly. “But you might start picking up some Bug-like tendencies. Thats why you’ve been gardening so much recently. Ladybugs, and by extension, you, really love flowers. You shouldn’t have to worry much.” She seemed to remember something. “I should probably warn you though, winters might be rough from now on.”<br/>
Marinette nodded. “Okay then, thanks Tikki.”<br/>
Tikki smiled as, almost without a conscious thought, Marinette continued hunting for aphids.</p><p>-</p><p>	Mrs. Bugouise had always liked her daughter’s taste in fashion, Chloe was a girl who took after her famous designer mom in many ways. So she was understandably surprised when she walked into her daughters room on what appeared to be a normal Tuesday.</p><p>	“Uh, Chloe, why have you redecorated your room?”</p><p>	“Oh, Hi mother.” Chloe said. “It looks so much better this way, don’t you think?”</p><p>	Every square inch of the room, from the walls to the ceiling and even the furniture was covered in nothing but bright yellow hexagons. </p><p>	 “To each his own, I suppose.” Mrs. Burgouise said.</p><p>	“Well, I like it!”</p><p>-</p><p>	“Alya, what are you doing?” Small twin voices asked in unison.</p><p>	Alya Cesare blinked. Trying to find an answer for her twin sisters. She had spaced out for a minute there. “Uhh.” What had she been doing?</p><p>	She was on all fours, her arms were dirty, and she was trying to crawl into a hole.</p><p>	“I… think I was trying to build a burrow.” Alya said, more to herself than anything. “What the heck?”</p><p>-</p><p>	We interrupt this regularly scheduled nonsense with the mental image of Adrien Agreste curled up in a cardboard box.</p><p>	And now back to your regularly scheduled nonsense<br/>
-</p><p>	“Hey, wait up dudes!” Nino yelled, racing after his friends, Adrien, Nathanial and Kim, as the four of them headed to the swimming pool. “When did you guys get so fast?”</p><p>	“We’re not sprinting Nino.” Kim laughed. “You must be out of shape!”</p><p>	“Actually, you’re going really slowly. Are you okay dude?” Adrien asked.</p><p>	Nino shook his head and tried to sprint, he couldn’t. It was just too difficult. “I dunno dudes, I just…can’t move fast. Maybe I’m sick or something.”</p><p>	 “If needing exercise is sickness, maybe.” Kim said, still laughing, “C’mon slowpoke, last one to the pool is a rotten egg!”</p><p>	“Not funny guys!”</p><p>-</p><p>	Adrien Agreste set down his backpack with a thump. A single ball of yarn dropped out.</p><p>	He had just gotten back from Marinette’s house to work on a school project with her, Alya, and Nino, and in his haste to pack up and leave, (His father had ordered him home.) He must’ve accidentally grabbed some of her sewing stuff.</p><p>	Adrien stared as the ball rolled past him slowly. It was taunting him! The great Cat Noir!</p><p>	The ball mockingly continued to roll across his desk.</p><p>	He was going to attack it.</p><p>	The ball rolled to a stop.</p><p>	Adrien’s eyes narrowed. And he pounced. Hands slashing, teeth biting, the poor ball of string stood no chance against his ferocious might.</p><p>	Plagg stifled a giggle as he watched his chosen get hopelessly tangled in string. This is even better than cheese.</p><p>-</p><p>	“Hey Alya.” Nino asked. “What does the fox s-“</p><p>	“Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!”</p><p>	“-ay.” Nino finished, startled. “Did you rehearse that?”</p><p>	“…Possibly.”<br/>
-</p><p>	“Queen bee?” Marinette asked.</p><p>	“Yes?”</p><p>	“Why are you sitting in my flowerbed?”</p><p>	The heroine quickly stood up, before moving to another part of the garden. “I’m not sitting in your stupid flowerbed, that would be ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.”</p><p>	Marinette watched the young hero sit on another flower.</p><p>	“Are you… pollenating…?”</p><p>	“… Maybe…”</p><p>-</p><p>	Everything was colors. They smelled great.  </p><p>	Cat Noir loved this, he could lay here forever in this sweet smelling colorful world, he stretched, and lay down. Breathing it all in.<br/>
He wanted more, rolling over he squirmed on the ground, covering himself with the colors.<br/>
He kept moving, stretching, scratching, rolling over-</p><p>	-something was shaking him.</p><p>	“Cat Noir! Can you hear me?!”</p><p>	“Pretty colors…” Cat said, dreamily. He tried to snuggle against this new one, but was pushed over quickly. </p><p>	Ladybug watched her friend rolling around in the catnip and sighed, grabbed her partner by the tail, and dragged him away. </p><p>	He hissed at her, and tried to claw his way back, but eventually came too. Blinking and trying to remember. “What happened?“</p><p>	“Go home kitty.” Ladybug said with a laugh. “You’re drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>	Nino finally caught up to his friends at the pool.</p><p>	“Look who finally joined the party!” Nath said, laughing.</p><p>	Nino grinned sheepishly and dove into the pool, unlike the running from earlier, this wasn’t difficult at all. This was easy.</p><p>	Adrein, Nath and Kim stared in shock as Nino did several laps around the pool in a matter of minutes. </p><p>	“-How?” Nathaniel asked nobody in particular.</p><p>	“Hey dudes?” Nino said, grinning, race you to the edge of the pool and back. Last one there is a rotten egg!”</p><p>	Kim glared at him. </p><p>-</p><p>	We once again interrupt this absurdity.<br/>
Imagine Cat Noir getting belly rubs from small children.<br/>
Back to the absurdity.<br/>
-</p><p>	Rena Rouge sprinted through the trees, adrenaline pumping through her veins.</p><p>	She felt alive, closing in on her target, which never stood a chance.</p><p>	The heroine grinned, ready to claim absolute victory when-</p><p>	“Rena! Put the poor squirrel down!”</p><p>	The fox miraculous holder frowned at her comrade, Ladybug. “But, but.”</p><p>	“No buts.” Cat noir said. “We can’t let the side effects get to us, and eating a raw squirrel can’t be good for you.”</p><p>	Rena grumbled and dropped the cute fuzzy critter. </p><p>	And then both girls immediately had to restrain Cat Noir back from jumping on it. “Hypocrite.”</p><p>	“Sorry.”</p><p>-</p><p>	Marinette stared at the grasshopper.	</p><p>	The grasshopper stared back.</p><p>	You aren’t eating it. Marinette scolded herself. You are not putting that tiny, tasty, innocent, fuzzy, disgusting, tasty grasshopper into your mouth.</p><p>	 Her hand reached out to grab it, but quickly pulled back. “NO!”</p><p>	Marinette’s mother, Sabine, called from downstairs. “Are you okay sweetie?”</p><p>	The grasshopper bounced away, and Marinette relaxed. “Fine mother. Sorry, just-” she scrambled for a good lie. “ just…thinking.” </p><p>	Sabine frowned, then shrugged and turned back to her work.</p><p>	Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. </p><p>	A fly stared back at her.</p><p>	She really was hungry.</p><p>-<br/>
We interrupt this hopefully well written fan fiction to give you the mental image of Cat Noir stuck in a tree.<br/>
And now back to the hopefully well written fan fiction<br/>
-</p><p>	The akuma, this one a falcon-themed supervillain who had just been dumped, attacked Carapace, who brought up his shield to stop the blow. Cat Noir jumped in, and sent the Akuma flying backwards with a swipe of his baton. Then the Akuma screamed, An earsplitting shockwave that tore up the streets.</p><p>	Both heroes reacted instantly, and subconsciously.</p><p>	Cat Noir’s hair stood straight up, and he jumped, Hissing angrily. meanwhile, Carapace retreated his arms and head into his hoodie. </p><p>	The two looked at each other sheepishly while Ladybug swung in to resume the battle.</p><p>	“I won’t say anything if you don’t?” Cat Noir asked.</p><p>	“Deal.”</p><p>-<br/>
Cat Noir stared at the object in Ladybug’s hand.</p><p>	“You know that won’t work on me right Bugaboo?”</p><p>	In response, Ladybug switched on the laser pointer.</p><p>	Cat Noir refused to look at the resulting red dot. “You’re wasting your time. I’m not a real cat.”</p><p>	Ladybug started moving the dot back and forth on the ground in front of him, smiling as she noticed Cat’s tail twitch nervously.</p><p>	“The only small red thing that makes me go crazy is you, M’lady.” Cat said, now following the dots movement with both eyes. “So turn that thing off please.”</p><p>	Ladybug let the laser point rest a few inches from cat’s feet, easy grabbing distance.</p><p>	The hero just couldn’t resist.</p><p>	Ladybug laughed as she watched her silly kitty scramble after the red dot, all four limbs moving uncoordinatedly in the direction of the blip of red. Rena Rouge had been right, this was hilarious. </p><p>	Besides, Cat Noir would probably get her back for this later.</p><p>-</p><p>	Ladybug was cold. </p><p>	Like, ‘I-am-so-stinking-cold-I-want-to-curl-up-into-a-tiny-ball-and-sleep-untill-spring’ cold.</p><p>	And according to Tikki, that was actually a danger.<br/>
Cat Noir landed on the rooftop next to her and instantly noticed she was shivering. He slid over to her side, and ladybug quickly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.</p><p>	Cat Noir understandably wasn’t sure how to react. “Are you okay?”</p><p>	“Ladybugs huddle together in winter to stay warm.” Ladybug said, not letting go of her partner. “I’ve been trying to keep warm by clinging to things all winter, its instinctive.”</p><p>	“So… You’re attracted to me?” Cat Noir said, smiling as he returned the hug.</p><p>	“No. Shut up. I’m attracted to anything that moves and is warm.”</p><p>	Beneath the mask, Cat Noir grinned in a way that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous. “I see, so it’s because I’m hot.” </p><p>	“Just stop. It’s another stupid side effect. My kwami has warned me about hibernation.” </p><p>	Cat Noir smiled and curled around his friend protectively. “Don’t worry, you’ve got a big, cuddly kitten to keep you warm.”</p><p>	Ladybug mumbled a thank you. She tried to ignore her heart beating at about triple its normal rate, she was just feeling the adrenaline of the rooftop parkour that had gotten her to this rooftop, the warmth spreading through her entire being was just Cat’s body heat. And the odd fluttering in her chest was probably just another side effect of the miraculous.	</p><p>	Right?<br/>
-</p><p>	The light beckoned him, drawing him ever closer.</p><p>	it just kept shining on, nothing else existed, just him and the light.</p><p>	It was intriguing, mystifying, almost miraculous. </p><p>	He wanted to touch it.</p><p>	Another few steps, he was almost there when he felt something blocking his path.</p><p>	He frowned, before trying again, and again his movement was stopped.</p><p>	It didn’t seem to matter how many times he reached for the beacon, something was stopping his path, but it wasn’t solid, there were small openings in the invisible border, he ran his fingers along the gap. The opening was barely large enough for his finger</p><p>	Moving quickly, Nathalie saved her boss Gabriel from electrocuting himself with a bug zapper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More of the heroes start experiencing miraculous side effects.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, it only took <br/>'checks'<br/>Uh<br/>'Double checks'<br/>Four months?!<br/>Sorry about that.<br/>But here's chapter 2!<br/>-hides behind table-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kagami?” Adrein asked, tentatively. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>	A large pile of objects, mostly consisting of swords, clothes and photos. Was piled on the floor, Kagami, a wild look in her eyes, was sitting on the pile. She had been snarling at anyone who got close for over ten minutes now.</p>
<p>	“Stay away!” Kagami yelled at him. “This is mine!”</p>
<p>	Adrein backed away quickly, very much confused, then something dawned on him, he recognized that look in her eyes. </p>
<p>	He saw it every time his partner looked at a flowerbed.</p>
<p>	“Kagami, what is this?”</p>
<p>	“My hoard! Get away!”</p>
<p>	So It’s starting for her then, too. “Actually, my blade’s in there, could I have it?”</p>
<p>	“Huh?” The fencer glanced around, spotted Adrien’s fencing foil, and gave back. </p>
<p>	Kagami blinked a few times, then sat up. “What am I doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>	Luka gasped for breath, finally managing to get the last bits of egg dislodged from his throat.</p>
<p>	“Luka.” Juleka finally said, thumping her brother on the back. “You just tried to swallow a raw egg whole. What on earth possessed you?”</p>
<p>	“Sass” Luka mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>	“What was that?” Juleka asked.</p>
<p>	“Nothing.” Luka amended. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>-<br/>	Marinette studied her classmate. According to the others, all but one of the newer heroes were already starting to display some symptoms of miraculous induced side effects and she was wondering when the final one, Monkey King, would start.<br/>	So far she hadn’t noticed anything abnormal. Kim laughed at his friends. He messed around in Gym class. He took stupid dares. He stole something from Alix and held it out of her reach. <br/>	Marinette came to the conclusion that, for monkey king, it would be basically impossible to tell.</p>
<p>-<br/>	“No!’ Kagami yelled, as the movie she was watching reached its climax.</p>
<p>	Marinette looked at her, confused. “you do realize that maleficent was the bad guy here, right?”</p>
<p>	Marinette had been surprised, understandably, when she had learned that Kagami had never seen the age old movie, sleeping beauty, she had immediately set up a movie night. However her reactions too said movie were… odd. To say the least.</p>
<p>	“With all due respect, friend Marinette, Dragons are cool.”</p>
<p>	Marinette decided not to argue with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<br/>	“Um, Hello? I’m Viperion.” Said the hero of Second Chance. </p>
<p>	“Hi Viperion.” Chanted Rena Rouge, Chat Noir and Ladybug in unison.</p>
<p>	Viperion was currently standing underneath a large handmade sign reading ‘Rena’s Hunter Support Group’ in large orange letters.</p>
<p>	“This is dumb.” Luka decided. “I’m out. Why are we doing this?”</p>
<p>	“Because we all have hunters instincts from our miraculous and it’s a real problem.” Ladybug said. “And because its’ good team bonding. And because Rena and Chat spent an entire month of patrols pestering me about letting us do this. And because I said so.”</p>
<p>	Fair enough. Luka thought to himself.</p>
<p>	“Now, talk to us about squirrels.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	It was a perfectly normal day for a Parisian bird-watcher, his camera was aimed at a crow, who was pecking around a bush, the crow, finding a little red bug, promptly ate it.</p>
<p>	“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-“</p>
<p>	The birdwatcher blinked. What’s that?”</p>
<p>	The crow he was watching shrieked, suddenly bound by the string of a polkadot yoyo, one that was immediately recognizable to anyone who lived in Paris.</p>
<p>	Ladybug, hero of Paris, was at the other end of the yoyo. “I- I couldn’t save you.” She said, staring at the bush where the crow had just had its afternoon snack. “But, I can avenge you.”</p>
<p>	With a flick of her wrist, the crow went flying in an arc over ladybug’s head, slamming into the ground, before, with another flick, the crow was sent careening to the floor one again with a ‘WHAM’</p>
<p>	“You stupid! ‘WHAM’ beady-eyed! ‘WHAM’ ladybug-munching! ‘WHAM’ -“</p>
<p>	The birdwatcher stood, turned off his camera, and slowly backed away, breaking into a run when he felt he was a safe distance away.</p>
<p>	“LADYBUG SMASH!!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	Kim ate a banana. </p>
<p>	That’s it that’s the scene</p>
<p>-<br/>	Max wasn’t sure what had just happened.</p>
<p>	One second, he was walking around in his backyard, when he spotted his friend and started walking over to talk to him</p>
<p>	He was standing at Kim’s side now, but wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten there.</p>
<p>	“Dude!” Kim said, laughing. “That was one heck of a jump!”</p>
<p>	Max looked behind him at the picket fence that surrounded his yard. Did I really jump over it? Like a horse would? Considering that Kim seems to believe so, and that the gate hasn’t been opened there appears to be a 97.6 percent chance that I did. </p>
<p>	“Since when could you jump that high?” Kim asked, still sounding very impressed.</p>
<p>	“Honestly friend, I do not know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	Juleka thought that this would be a normal day. She was just walking home from school, groaning about the load of homework she had been assigned when she heard a kind of hissing sound.</p>
<p>	Juleka turned slowly. It was probably nothing, but in Hawkmoth’s Paris you could never be too careful. </p>
<p>	Nothing, just a hole in the ground. </p>
<p>	Then her brother jumped out of the hole, Hissing loudly and almost giving her a heart attack.</p>
<p>	“Luka!” Juleka yelled, hitting her brother with her backpack. “The heck?! You scared me half to death!”</p>
<p>	Luka laughed and fended off the backpack. “The look on your face! priceless!”</p>
<p>	Later, Luka would claim he had no idea why he had decided to ambush his sister from a hole in the ground. Juleka was really starting to worry about her brother.</p>
<p>-<br/>	“Chat Noir?” Marinette asked. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>	The hero waved at her, then went back to clinging onto a branch for dear life.</p>
<p>	A tree branch that was only like 7 feet off the ground.</p>
<p>	“Hey!” Chat said. “If it isn’t my number one fan!” He looked down at the branch he was clinging to, then at the ground.</p>
<p>	“Are you-“ Marinette started</p>
<p>	“I’m not stuck!” Chat said quickly. “I’m just, uh, hanging out.” </p>
<p>	Marinette ignored his grin. Even for him, that had been bad.<br/>	But more to the point..</p>
<p>	“Yeah, you're stuck.” </p>
<p>	“I am.” Chat admitted. “A little help?”</p>
<p>	A few minutes and one ladder later, Chat Noir embarrassedly scratched his head. “Um, thanks for that. If you could uh, if you could not mention that. To Anyone. Ever. I’d appreciate it.”</p>
<p>	Marinette smiled at him. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”</p>
<p>	Later, on Patrol, Ladybug would tease her partner mercilessly about trees.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	Max ran a comb through his hair for approximately the 173rd time that morning, then stopped. Max wasn’t the kind of person who cared much about his appearance, so why was he meticulously trying to get every hair in place?</p>
<p>	Don’t horses like having there mane’s cleaned? Max thought to himself. I think I heard that, anyway.</p>
<p>	“Kaalki?” Max asked his kwami, “I have a hypothesis that extended use of the miraculous leaves the wielder with a few side effects, Is that true?”</p>
<p>	Kaalki zoomed over to her holder. “The grooming has started already? fabulous!” Kaalki studied her human for a moment, then started trying to braid his hair. “We’ll make you a superstar yet!”</p>
<p>	Max dodged Kaalki and idly wondered if he could trade in for a less annoying Kwami.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>	ATTENTION<br/>	Nino Lahiffe, also known as Carapace, wanted to be in this chapter as well. Unfortunately he was unable to make it to the screening in time, as he was too slow.  </p>
<p>-	<br/>	Ryuko was having a crisis.</p>
<p>	“If I’m a dragon,” Ryuuko started, with the air of someone who had been thinking about what she was saying for a long time before she spoke,“do I really exist? Dragon’s don’t exist, but I’m a dragon. I do dragonish things, or, at least things people thought dragons would do if they were real.”</p>
<p>	Ladybug looked over at her teammate, thinking to herself that learning that dragons did in fact exist would be a minor revelation to her at this point.</p>
<p>	“Do any of us really exist?” The Sword wielding hero continued, eyes widening. “What if were just characters made for some fictional universe? WHAT IF WE’RE PARODIES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS IN A FICTIONAL UNIVERSE MADE FOR-”</p>
<p>	Ladybug, put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, shutting her up. “Kagami. Stop. You’re being absurd, of course we exist, we’re standing here right now aren’t we?”</p>
<p>	Ryuuko took a deep breath, calming down. “Yeah I guess you’re right. Thank you Ladybug.”</p>
<p>	Ladybug chuckled. Fictional characters? that would just be ridiculous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, hope you enjoyed.<br/>If anyone wants a continuation of this I might write one for other characters who didn't have a miraculous when I wrote this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>